infamous_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Huynh
"This world is nothing but a cruel place that mocks us with stereotypes and perfection. I'm here to right this world's wrongs and prove stereotypes wrong." -Hunter Huynh History Familial Background Hunter lived a normal life with a normal family. His father was busy and wasn't really around. Hunter's mom worked during his school hours at worked at home after picking him up from school. At age 12, Hunter's father had a stroke and spent most of his time in the hospital. Hunter continued to live in a form of isolation from everyone, even his own family. Hunter does help out around the house in silence though. Character Background Hunter lived life with busy parents, his mom staying at home while his father was at work most of the day. Hunter's dad did bring home some food every once in a while. At the age of 12, his father had a stroke and spent some time in the hospital. Not only that, Hunter was being bullied at the same time for different reasons. This continued for the rest of his life up until his 14th birthday. On that day, Hunter has a mysterious run-in with some random person who bumped into him. During the experience, Hunter felt a surge of power and when he got home, he passed out on his bed for the remainder of the day. When he woke up, Hunter grabbed his katanas and went outside to practice his techniques. When Hunter swung the blade, it was followed by a beam of light. Hunter immediately decided to talk to his friends and soon came to realize that all four of them were conduits. Hunter decided to keep this ability a secret and went down the path of good. Later on in his life, he was captured and taken to a testing facility that then infused his power with fire. Appearance Hunter is a well-built boy. He's quite tall for his age. Hunter seems to have a very sharp and serious expression, usually keeping his thoughts to himself. His eyes are dark red and his skin is somewhat tan. * Ethnicity: Hunter is Vietnamese, but lives in America. * Clothing: ''' Hunter wears black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with the fire alchemy symbol red with angel imprinted on the shirt, a dark red trench coat that has an x-shaped pattern running across the chest of the coat with two straps running across his chest and connecting in the center of his chest. * '''Height: 6'11" * Weight: Around 150-160 pounds Personality Hunter is a quiet and serious person. He also has lots of pent-up aggression, and is easily provoked. However, this anger manifests itself as another hidden persona Hunter has labeled Flame. Flame is a cruel and sadistic berserker of a living being. Any wounds inflicted on him only feed his rage and blood-lust. Hunter's personality will change based on his karmic rank. Good karma mostly suppresses Flame. Neutral karma has Hunter struggling to maintain control over his body, being prone to violent outbursts as Flame fights to control the body. Evil karma has Flame as the dominant personality as Flame has assimilated control over the body. Hunter is also very shy, especially with girls. * Fear(s): Flame controlling the body * Likes: good conduits, neutral conduits who haven't become evil, good people in general, his crush. * Dislikes: evil conduits, DUP, bullies, mean people in general, society for judging and sorting people into offensive stereotypes * Habit(s): Wielding Katanas or other swords, cussing without remorse, free-running any chance possible, drawing * Flaw(s): powers are somewhat unstable * Talent(s): adaptable to any situation, can create weapons with powers and materials around, master of ninjutsu, proficient in wielding katanas and guns The Character’s Relationship With Others * Reputation: Hunter is viewed as an isolated nerd with only a small group of people he can call friends. * Love Interest(s): Hailey Bibel - Hunter really cares for her and would give his life to protect her. Hunter is really good at hiding his feelings, but she isn't. Powers White Fire Control: This is just Fire control and Light control combined into one. Powers include: * Bolt: Basic projectile. Infused with fire and shot out from a revolver/SMG/pistol construct. * Raze: Heavy attack. Infused with fire and shot out from a rifle construct. * Too lazy to put the rest. Go here: http://pyrohunter16.deviantart.com/art/inFamous-OC-The-Hunter-495113042 Abilities * Hand-to-hand Combat: 9/10 * Weapons Handling: 9/10 * Defense: 2/10 * Offense: 9.5/10 * People Skills: 3/10 Notes and Trivia * Hunter has excellent senses. This is actually normal as his reaction time and other senses are extra sharp due to the fact that he dual-wields. * Hunter always carries two katana-like swords resembling a Khyber knife that is about as tall as he is. The handle is about the size of his forearm with the upper half being a grip for Hunter to hold. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The blade is darkened on the inner length-wise half. The left blade is called "Ignited Rage", while the right blade is called "Crimson Fury". He also has two actual Khyber knives strapped to his thighs under his coat. Hunter wears two hidden blades one for each of his forearms in the typical Assassin's Creed manner. All of these weapons were hand-made and hand-forged by Hunter himself. * Hunter is a fan of anime. Category:Characters Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Male Category:Unstable Abillites